


Comfort

by CageTheStars



Category: Avengers Academy, Avengers Arena, Avengers Undercover, Marvel
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1566284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CageTheStars/pseuds/CageTheStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Murder World, Jennifer still experiences nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anachronism and Hazmat are the property of Marvel comics and all affiliates.

There are nights where sleep is a terrible promise, either dangled in front of her yet unobtainable, or sometimes, it's a cruel burden that devours her. She fights back, but in the end, she succumbs.

In the end, she's right back on that island.

Helpless, immobile, useless.

She sees Ken's death again and again. She screams until her throat's raw.

She wants to run to him, wants to bring him back.

But in the end, she wakes up, tangled in sheets and on the floor, with shaking limbs and wet cheeks.

It's early, too early, but sleep is beyond her.

After minutes that seem like hours, she peels herself from her bedding and exits her room.

Light bounces around the living room and the sound has been turned down, or maybe Aiden finally bought that headset he'd been eyeballing.

She sits next to the muscular redhead, knees held tight against her chest and silently watches as Aiden blows the head off another Nazi.

"Couldn't sleep." He confesses. Jen nods in agreement.

They're damaged goods, the two of them. Broken and only barely breathing, living together as barely a life as they can muster. Thrown together in tragedy and in need of understanding.

He wraps his arms around her as new tears form and for a moment, she feels his own tormented sobs shake her body.

Outside, the sun finally shows, people emerge and begin a bright new day, but inside, they cling to each other. They cling on to a life that's hardly worth the effort and to the hope that someday it will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't yet know if this'll be a one shot or a prologue to a longer series.


End file.
